The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to identity based signature in system information protection.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform spread orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some instances, network communications may be protected. Protected communications may include communications that contain private or confidential information. However, some types of network communications may lack protection or security. In particular, messages communicated before security algorithms have been agreed upon between a user equipment (UE) and a core network may lack adequate protection. As another example, messages for establishing communication may also lack adequate security. Unprotected access stratum (AS) and non-access stratum (NAS) messages, and in particular, those used to attach a UE to a network, may be examples of such unprotected communications. Unprotected communications may be subject to exploitation by attackers, for example.